


Scarred Obsession

by OverlordWaffles



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind!Jensen, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dream World, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fangirls, Foot Massage, Friendship/Love, Implied Character Death, M/M, Massage, Multi, Recovery, References to Drugs, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, bottom!Jensen, bottom!misha, hurt!Jensen, kidnap, scar kink, top!Jared, top!Jensen, top!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fangirl goes a little too far, Jensen pays the price. Obsessed with the character Dean. she kidnaps, drugs, and tortures Jensen with her boyfriends help. Jensen's drugged mind helps him cope as reality leaks into a world within his mind where Sam, Dean, and Castiel help him through the weeks of torture and abuse. </p><p>When the police finally find him, Jensen struggles to hold on to his dream world where the fictional characters he's lived with for 8 years are helping him while struggling to come back to himself and the two men waiting desperately for him to recover and let them help him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggering. Please be cautious if you think any of the tags might set you off. It is fairly graphic.

Jensen felt strange. He was so tired, like that kind of exhaustion you get after being awake all day and all night and you just can’t keep your eyes open any more. He couldn’t remember what he was doing before, but he welcomed the sleep around him. Why not? It was almost just right. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and let his body relax where it lay. 

 

\- She wrapped her arm tighter around Jensen’s shoulders, pressing the chloroform tighter over his mouth. She could feel consciousness and control slip from the actor’s muscles as he started to sink down, a dead weight now. Her friend hurried over, helping support the man made out of muscle.  
\- “We are so dead…”  
\- “Shut up and help me get him to the car. You can leave once we get him to my place…”

 

He felt dizzy. Jensen didn’t remember being up earlier, or the exhaustion he thought he’d felt. He could only focus on the waves of nausea rushing through him. He didn’t remember getting back from the bar, didn’t remember drinking. The last thing he remembered was making plans to meet Jared and Misha at the bar for their guys night out. He must have had a lot; Jared must have kept pressing him. Or maybe it was Misha. His costar did like pushing his limits. He hadn’t been this drunk in a long time, his tolerance high after years of late Friday nights with friends and family. He tried to move but the nausea rolled through him, making him groan, gagging. He felt his muscles all clench and he gasped in pain, like he had been jabbed in the side. In the distance he thought he heard Jared talking. Well, that was nice, if he started throwing up maybe his friend would at least make sure he got to his side so he didn't choke on his own vomit. He felt like he was weighed down by a bag of bricks, his arms heavy and legs asleep. He sank back into oblivion.

 

\- A sick smile twisted over Her lips as she stroked the side of Jensen’s face. He was even better in person than she thought he was. He was flawless, or nearly flawless. She knew. She had checked. The actor lay on an old mattress in her dark basement, in nothing but his boxer briefs. No windows or doors leading outside made this the perfect dungeon for Her to play in. She had his hands bound tight above his head, attached to the headboard, and a needle in his arm pumping sedatives into his system.  
\- Her hand rolled down his flawless chest, smile turning into a frown. He was too pretty, and had no scars bigger than an inch anywhere on him. She could see some around his elbows, a small one near his ear, and handful of rough spots on his legs mostly near his knees and feet. Probably all from falling down as a kid.  
\- “Oh, Dean. That won’t do at all.” She purred as she picked up a blunt knife, jabbing him in the side just deep enough to leave a decent gash that would heal up with a pretty scar. "You may have been healed by Castiel, rebuilt by him...but you're supposed to be all pretty and cut up. Where are all your scars, my lovely hunter?" A sigh of pleasure as blood rolled down the pale skin of Jensen's chest and spilled on to the mattress. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Make you all pretty and cut up like you're supposed to be. I'll fix you."

 

“He’s getting worse.” Jared’s voice barely filtered into Jensen’s mind. He sounded terrible.  
“More marks?” Confusion roiled through Jensen at the sound of the voice that answered Jared, he must just be imagining things. He was bone tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days, and he felt numb all over, and strung out like a bow. His shoulders ached, but he had no energy to even roll them as he lay there.  
“Yeah. His arms…” Jensen didn’t know who Jared was talking to, or what about, so he just let that blessed sleep claim him again.

 

\- She frowned, seeing his eyes fluttering with movement. He couldn’t wake up yet. She added a heavier dose to the IV line and looked Jensen over. He looked beautiful, all abused and bruised like that, with all those lines of cuts, all different, all wonderful.  
\- Her eyes fell on a section of him she had forgotten about until now. His arms. Oh, that would never do. Dean obviously would have thousands of scars there. Animals, fires, glass, ghouls, demons, blood letting. How could Dean be so baby smooth on his arms like that? She’d have to fix that right away. That was the most obvious part and she had forgotten about it completely.  
\- She looked at her table of supplies and clicked her tongue. “A-ha!” She smiled, picking up the sharp hand rake. Her eyes darted to the hot wax she had melted in a bowl nearby, simmering over the candle at its base. Perfect. Her tools were all ready for the task she had in mind.

 

“Can you see us?” The voice pierced the fog around Jensen’s mind, slowly causing him to regain consciousness. He blinked heavily, and his lids felt like sandpaper scraping at his eyes.  
“Don’t waste your breath.”  
“Shut up, I think I’m getting through to him.” Jared’s face filled Jensen’s vision and he blinked again, a little easier, trying to look around but recoiling at the movement of his head, vision dancing and nausea rolling through him. His lids clenched shut and he made a small sound, trying to move his arms but unable.  
“Great, now he’s throwing up.”  
“Better than nothing.” Jared hissed to the voice Jensen had yet to put a name to. He felt fingers card through his short hair, and a wet cloth settle on the back of his neck. He realized he was on his side, mostly on his stomach, leaning over the edge of a bed, a waste basket and plastic bag beneath him. Before he blacked out again, he recognized the tell-tale signs of his lost lunch. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. The vomit in the basket was undistinguishable; not that he was trying to see what it was that’d just left his body. He felt blackness creep back into his vision as he was moved onto his back again. How long had he been laying on his side like that? 

 

\- “Shut up!” She screamed at Jensen, slashing at his bare chest with the knife in her hand. She growled, staring at the extra deep gash she had just made. The sight of blood and the tell-tale sign that the wound would scar darkly settled her a little.  
\- She pulled out her cell phone and went to the edge of the room by the stairs. “Parker, where the hell are you? He’s starting to wake up.”  
\- “I’m on my way. Don’t do anything brash.” He hissed over the phone.  
\- “I’m not stupid.”  
\- “Right, sure. That’s why you kidnapped one of TV’s hottest actors.”  
\- “Shut up, Parker! You know someone might be tapping this.”  
\- “Yeah right.” She could hear his nervousness. “Did you see it yet?”  
\- “What?” She asked, calmer, because she already knew. She swelled with pride.  
\- “The newspaper. It’s all over the place. No one has any clue where he is.”  
\- “Well, it has been a week. They just need to be patient. I’ll get him back to them…”  
\- “But not in one piece, right?”  
\- “Obviously.”  
\- “At least let him recover a little tonight. If you keep going the way you sound like you are, there will be nothing left of him. He won’t scar if he doesn’t heal.”  
\- “Alright. I’ll give him a dose of Nyquil or something, so he’ll sleep more naturally or whatever. He’s been groaning all afternoon. It’s driving me nuts.” She glanced back at the man she had tied up, already seeing a little bit of weight loss on him. She’d been giving him liquid food since she got him here, but with the amount of blood he was losing he wasn’t keeping anything down well.  
\- “You’re torturing him, of course he’s going to make noise…”  
\- “Whatever. Just get home. I need to fuck something. All his fucking noise is making me horny as shit. Get home before I do more than just cut him up.” 

 

Jensen’s eyes peeled open slowly, easier than the last time. He blinked, taking in the old musty looking ceiling. He didn’t recognize it. He turned his head, the nausea there but subtle. He could move without retching if he was careful.  
“Dude, you back in the land of the living?” Jared was at the edge of the bed in an instance, sitting beside him and checking his temperature with the back of his hand to his forehead.  
“W-wh-“ His voice caught on a dry gag and pain shot through his neck and throat.  
“Shh, shh. Don’t worry about it. Do you need water?” Jared placed a hand on his, and tucked his fingers under one of Jensen’s. “Just squeeze once if yes. Twice if no.”  
It was like Jensen had forgotten he had limbs, hands, fingers even until he felt the heat of Jared’s on his. He let out a pathetic sounding noise as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arms, into the knot of pain at his neck, and then like a current throughout his body. He barely managed to squeeze back, tight, before he was trembling like a leaf on the bed. He felt like the wind was knocked from him, all the heat being drawn out of him, toward Jared’s hand on his. Memories of sitting on set in the impala with Jared washed through him, snow all around them; the windows open so that the crew could talk to them. The icy wind of the Vancouver winter rolling through their thin layers, freezing them on the spot and making the leather of the seats biting to even move against.  
Jared’s hand retreated and suddenly he was being covered with a light weight, something cool that warmed him slightly after a moment. Then another layer of warmth and weight, and another. It took four layers to make his shaking stop, and his body relax in gratitude. He made a weak little noise to try to convey his thanks to his friend, eyes having fallen closed again, too heavy to keep open. It was like they would let the cold in further.  
After a moment a scalding heat was pressing against his check, moving gently, rolling down to cup his neck and jaw by his ear, turning his head a bit. “Open your lips.” A soft voice.  
He obeyed, feeling cool, blissful water roll over his parched lips into his dry mouth and down his throat. He managed a few more mouthfuls before he started drifting again. That scalding heat from Jared’s hand never left his clammy skin. 

 

\- Parker cupped the unconscious man’s face and used a thumb to open his lips a little, pouring in a little water. She was gone, getting more supplies, so he took his time to take care of the kidnapped man.  
\- “I’m sorry, Jensen. Jesus…She’s taking this too far. I’m sorry. I’m gonna get you out soon. I promise. Just stay with us, okay?”  
\- He brushed a wet cloth down Jensen’s sweat covered face, his neck, bathing him slowly with an idling gaze. He was aware of the fluttering in the man’s eyes as he struggled for consciousness, green showing for barely a moment before falling back shut with a small roll of his head to the side, forehead bumping his stretched out arms.  
\- Parker ran a hand soothingly up Jensen’s side, over his exposed arm pit, and gripped the back of his shoulders lightly, kneading for a moment on both sides.  
\- “I know it’s not much, you probably can’t feel it even…but I know this can’t be comfortable, tied up like this.” He sighed, continuing his task of washing off the bloody form, layering him in blankets to keep him warm as he waited for Her to return. 

 

Waking up again without his friend’s warmth against his skin made him cry out. The loss of the warmth was like losing a part of himself. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but it felt like ages. He’d lost all sense of time, and every part of him felt dull and detached, like his body wasn’t his own  
The sound of movement drew his attention, and then there was Jared in his line of sight again, worried expression mixed with one of hope.  
Jensen’s face twisted. Why did Jared look so strange? Something was off with Jared, and it must have been easy for the other man to see Jensen’s confusion. He was by his side in seconds, picking something up off the bedside table and wiping Jensen’s forehead with it.  
“You alright?”  
“…not really, no…” He murmured in a rough voice, not realizing until he heard the sound of two sharp inhales of breath that he hadn’t really managed to talk at all since whatever this was had started. Last time he tried hadn’t ended up very well.  
Jared looked away, to whoever else was in the room, and Jensen turned his head to find out the mystery man’s voice. Who he saw almost sent him right back into that darkness. Sitting at a table by what seemed to be the motel room’s window was his clone.  
Jared was pressing the cool rag to his neck, carding a hand through his hair and making “shhh”ing sounds at him as he nearly started to hyperventilate. “Breath, come on buddy, breath.”  
Jensen gasped in lung-fulls of air, panic tightening his chest. What the hell was going on? Where was he? Who was that? Why was he bed ridden? What was going on? Why couldn’t he move his arms? Why couldn’t he sit up, or remember where he was, or what day it was. Why did everything hurt so badly?  
“Shhh, come on honey. Shhhh.” Jared leaned down and wrapped an arm around his middle, curling around his side. For some reason that helped Jensen calm down, his heart rate settling as he blacked out again with that solid warmth against him. 

 

\- She smiled, looking down at the man on the now blood stained bed. He was glorious. Some of the small cuts along his torso were starting to heal up, and some of the deeper ones she had made were neatly stitched so they could start to heal and scar up all red and pretty.  
\- “You may not be him…not really…but I’ll make you look like he should. I’ll make him real.”  
\- She cupped his cheek and rolled her hand along his jaw, smiling to herself. “You really are too pretty for your own good, Dean…with all these sexy lines…” Her hand trailed down his chest and across his ribs and sides. “…those fucking lips…” She leaned in close, breathing against them hotly, but not touching. “…your gorgeous green eyes…” She caressed a thumb over his eye lids and shivered. “Those eyelashes…” She moaned lowly to herself, caressing his body with the side of her own.  
\- “Parker doesn’t want me to cut up your pretty face…I can see why. He wants you, too. He’s always wanted to be your cockslut…I’ve known it all along. That’s why he didn’t really fight me when I came up with this plan, you know. That’s why he hasn’t told anyone. He still thinks he might get the chance to ride your cock when you’ve healed up.”  
\- She laughed, pressing into Jensen’s side, wrapped around him lightly with one arm as the other slide down her own body. Her bare breasts pressed against his ribs, and one of her legs slithered over his bound ones as her hand slide between her thighs. “Maybe I’ll let him fuck you…I always thought you were a little bisexual. Always figured if Dean was real, he’d have whored out that pretty little body of his to make money. Yeah…I’ll let him fuck you as I ride your thick dick so hard you see stars. That's what I'll do."

 

It wasn’t long before Jensen woke up again, green eyes snapping open with sudden awareness. It was darker in the room now, and he felt that weight around him still. He looked, and saw Jared’s head on his shoulder, eyes closed. He had bags under his eyes. He turned his gaze around the room and fell on the shape of his doppleganger sitting on the other bed.  
“This is a dream, right?” He ventured in a low, soft voice, so as not to wake Jared, dream or not.  
His twin turned to look at him, closing the book he had been looking at. He moved to the edge of the bed silently, not wanting to wake Jared. “It’s real for us.” Jensen’s voice came from the other man’s mouth, though a bit rougher, a tad bit deeper.  
“You’re me…”  
“No. You’re me, which I’ve seen before. Never quite like this, though. You're not a shape shifter, though. I did the tests.”  
Realization dawned on Jensen. “You’re Dean.”  
Dean narrowed his eyes, studying the man on the bed. He gave a small head nod. “And you are…”  
Jensen shook his head, disbelieving. It must be a dream. “Jensen.” He said with a weak little smile in greeting.  
“Alright Jensen, who are you? You obviously know who I am.” His hand was tucked behind his back, and Jensen stiffened up, guessing or rather knowing that his hand was on a gun. His pearl handled one.  
“I’m an actor…” He started, seeing Dean give him a skeptical look. “That plays you on a TV show called Supernatural…”  
Dean raised a brow at that, moving his hand back to rest on his thigh. “What?”  
Jensen relaxed when Dean’s hand moved away from the gun. “Hi. I’m Jensen Ackles. Watch Supernatural, every Wednesday at 8 on the CWTV.” He quoted off a saying he must have said hundreds of times.  
Dean quirked his lips at that, reading the ease of the statement off of Jensen’s lips. “Supernatural, huh?” He tilted his head in thought. “What’s it about?” He asked, after rolling around the sound of it on his tongue.  
“You sound like an interviewer.” Jensen laughed softly, careful not to jostle Jared on his shoulder. Thinking about any of his body parts just made him hurt all over, so he avoided it. “Supernatural is about two brothers who fight monsters based on real folk lore and legend.” He said without even thinking about it, it was so natural to him. “Sam and Dean Winchester.” He tilted his head just a little to look down at Jared. “This is Sam, isn’t it.”  
A soft hum greeted his query, from below his chin. Sam yawned slightly against Jensen’s throat and sat up in one movement. Jensen was finally aware enough to note the differences between this man and his best friend back in reality.  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks, some silent communication darting between them. Jensen watched them for about a minute before the two turned their eyes to him, in unison. “Ah, man. That’s pretty creepy when you see it turned on you.”  
Sam smiled gently at that. “An actor, huh?”  
Jensen quirked his lips, “Heya, Sammy.” He said in his best Dean voice. Sam’s eyes darted to the man on the other bed before jumping back down to Jensen, the shock and disorientation obvious.  
“That’s weird.” Sam said, shoulders having tensed.  
“I don’t like it. Don’t call him Sammy.” Dean retorted with a scowl.  
Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Just like the show.” He breathed when they gave him a look.  
Sam shared a look with Dean before standing up. “So, how much about us do you know?” He went to the bathroom, keeping the door open so he could still listen, getting something and coming back into the room.  
Jensen let out a hum in thought. “I don’t know. We’re starting our 8th season. What major life events have you been going through lately?” His eyes fell on the large box of what looked like medical supplies in Sam’s hands, cautious. Why did he have that?  
Dean tilted his head and ran his hands over his cheeks in thought. “Well…” He looked at Sam uncertainly. “I just got back from Purgatory…”  
Jensen let out a soft breath, closing his eyes. He nodded wordlessly. “So Hell, Lucifer, Leviathan all happened, huh?”  
He could feel their surprised caution to his words. “Sounds about right.”  
“Do you think we should call Cas?” Sam queried.  
“Hmmm” Dean tilted his head in thought, thinking through the options.  
“Wait, Cas is alright?” Jensen was confused. They must be a bit farther ahead of the plot line then the show was. He had read the scripts, but Cas was still in purgatory for now. “We haven’t gotten that far…”  
As if to prove Castiel was, in fact, fully functioning, the angel appeared by the side of the bed. Jensen jumped a little, groaning in pain at the jarring sensation and missing the reaction of the seasoned hunters. When Jensen’s eyes opened again he was staring straight into Misha’s bright blue eyes. He knew, though, that this wasn’t the actor, his friend. It was hard for his head not to supply that name though, when he was off set.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it sooner.” Cas was saying to the Winchesters, tilting his head as he peered into eyes identical to Dean’s with fascination and worry. “I should have made it sooner. Have you told him…?” Cas turned to look at Dean, still leaning fully over him.  
Sam made a noise to catch Castiel’s attention and lifted what he was holding. “I was about to.”  
Jensen’s eyes darted between the three other people in the room, breathing heavily. “Told me what?” He was afraid to know, yet in the pit of his stomach he already knew the answer. He had known from the start that something was wrong, and even his panic attack about seeing his replica was far too calm for his own good. It was like his brain had already created a filter, and was only letting in little things at a time. Like Dean, and Cas…and the pain.  
A headache started to form behind his eyes, and suddenly his vision was swimming, Castiel’s face flashing to look a lot more like Misha’s, and Sam’s form perched closer, fear shimmering in his eyes for a moment. Then the vision was gone, and Jensen felt sick to his stomach again.  
“Can’t you fix him?”  
“He’s…not of this world. I’m sorry. My grace can’t touch him…there is nothing I can do for him.”  
“Fuck.” Dean swore harshly under his breath. “Are we even sure he’ll survive, then?”  
Jensen hadn’t remembered closing his eyes, to fight the nausea. He didn’t know how much time had passed. He just knew he could feel the darkness creeping in on him. He let it flow into him, fading the voices around him, and sending him back into the darkness he’d been floating in for the past few days. 

 

\- “We need to stop this. It’s been over two weeks. They're all freaking the fuck out. They think he's dead. He has a family, babe.”  
\- “No. Jensen fucking Ackles has a family. Dean’s only family is Sam. His turn will come next.”  
\- “Babe…this is crazy. Dean’s just a tv character….he’s not real….”  
\- “He’s real to me!” She hissed.  
\- “Let him go, please.”  
\- “No. I have a better plan. Shut up and strip.” 

 

Jensen’s eyes shot open as pain rippled through his mind. This pain was different, worse…blunt. His eyes couldn’t focus, but he could make out movement to his left, and down between his legs. He felt lopsided, disoriented. Something lumpy was wedged up below his lower back, his arms were stretched taut above his head, and his feet were bound and pulling his legs apart with ropes tied to the end of a bed.  
He didn’t know what was happening, his vision swam, and when he tried to move his head he felt spark of pain ripple through his shoulders and neck and down his spine, making him arch with a gasp, moving whatever caused the pain away from his body.  
He felt a hot clamp grab his hip, searing hot and slick, and slam it down hard into the mattress and whatever was under his hips.  
“Sit still.”  
He blinked, fingers tensing and then relaxing as he tried to return feeling to his body so he could figure out what was happening. He couldn’t see, though, and it terrified him. He could make out the shapes, but everything was blurry. He stared down towards the form between his stretched out legs and tried to speak, a broken noise escaping his raspy throat.  
“Babe…he’s awake…”  
“I know. I wanted him somewhat conscious for this…” The form to his left sauntered over and grabbed his jaw, turning his head towards it. “Wanted to see those pretty eyes as we ruin him.”  
“But babe…won’t he be able to ID us later, though?” The heat at his hip had become mirrored, and he realized that it must be the man’s hands holding him down. His stomach rolled in protest, knowing something was wrong.  
“No. I gave him something before you got here…all he can see is blurs of shapes…” She laughed, pressing a hot digit into his mouth. He groaned, trying to turn away as he felt the branding heat press against his tongue, pinning it to the bottom of his mouth, a second sliding in to test his gag reflex a little.  
“So I can still…?”  
“Yes, you idiot. Get on with it. I want to watch him fall apart in our hands.” She smiled, and leaned in close, breathing hot against Jensen’s cheek. “How many years has it been, Dean? When was the last time you whored yourself out?”  
Jensen tensed, whined, tried to moved, to close his mouth, to twist away. No….no. He wasn’t Dean. No. Where was he? Why did everything hurt so much? Why couldn’t he see?  
“Yes, babe. Yes.” She cooed into his ear, that scalding heat he knew to be her hand raked down his chest, nails scratching at his exposed flesh. Searing pain shot through his body as she scraped against spots on his body he didn't expect. His abs twitched, his toes curled, and he bucked, trying to make it stop, trying to get away, trying to understand. “You’re our bitch tonight, Dean, and by the time we’re through, you won’t forget it.”  
Heat was suddenly moving away from his hip, and between his stretched open legs, running across skin that didn’t shudder in pain, but reacted none the less. Heat so vibrant he didn’t know how he wasn’t catching fire slid beneath his balls, lower, and then there was that pain again. That blunt, despairing pain that he’d never felt before.  
Blinking desperately, he tried to get his eyes to focus, but no matter what he couldn’t see…he couldn’t move…he couldn’t fight any of it. Shame flooded through him as he felt heat curl around his exposed dick, as he felt his body split open and respond, as he felt blunt pressure rip into him and hot, wet lava encase his sensitive dick. It was too much, too wrong, and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
“That’s right, cry for me, baby. That’s it Dean. Perfect. You fill me up so good, don’t you?”  
“God, babe. He’s so tight, so hot. You were right. His body was made for this. Wish he was conscious enough to suck my dick, too. Those lips, baby…god damn. Shit. I’m gonna come…”  
“Do it, babe. Fill him up with it. I want to see your cum spilling from his hole. Want to lick it out of him and make him eat it off my tongue. Come on, baby, fill him up good.” She moaned as her bony thighs clenched around his hips, her hands pressed into his throat enough to hurt but not enough to completely choke him, but enough that he twitched in panic, desperate to get more air. Her body clenched around him, trying to milk him against his will. “Split him open!”  
The man thrusting into him dug sharp points into his thighs, pushed his thighs open even more despite the bonds, and shoved hard into him as heat spilled into a part of him that Jensen had never realized could feel so much…hurt so much. He felt like his skin was being ripped off of him, like he was being skewered, like the tendons in his thighs were slowly snapping from the pressure holding open his thighs. He whimpered as darkness started to drag him down again, clutching at him as a flood of liquid warmth pooled around his cock and hips and the vice on him slid off with a moan and laugh. He welcomed the darkness, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to block out everything that had just happened. 

 

\- “Babe…we have a problem.”  
\- “What the hell?”  
\- “I didn’t tell anyone, I swear.”  
\- “Shit. Shit. Shit.”  
\- “Babe…what do we do?”  
\- She paced the room, knowing they were trapped. She had seen the men outside, heard them coming for them. There was only so much she could do, at this point. The evidence against her was bleeding all over the bed, painted in her juices and dripping with Parker’s DNA. Shit.  
\- “If they’re going to get us anyways, may as well go out with a bang, right?” She grinned devilishly, ignoring the sound of the door being bashed open as she turned back to her basement dungeon, locked the door behind her, and picked up her tools. She’d have a few minutes, at least, before they got that door open. It was enough, she could get in a few more scars at least. She wondered if Jensen would ever wake up again. She knew she wouldn’t live to find out, and it thrilled her. She would get to die with this beautiful image burned in her eyes as her last memory. Not many people got to fuck a Winchester and live, after all. 

 

Jensen’s eyes blinked open, and he almost cried when he could make out the grimy ceiling above him. God, he'd never thought he'd be able to see again. “D-Dean…” He whimpered out, voice hoarser than he remember it should be. It ached, and he didn’t want to think about that dull throbbing pain that circled it.  
“Do you understand, now?”  
He nodded. “I want to go home…”  
“I know, buddy. I know.” Dean’s voice got closer, and a gentle hand brushed away tears.  
Jensen looked over at him, blinking past the natural blur and looking up at his clone. “Show me…”  
“Not yet. We have to save you first.” Dean said with a dashing smile as he looked over to the other side of the bed. Jensen furrowed his brow and looked over, seeing Sam and Cas both there, watching over him. Cas reached forward and cupped Jensen’s cheek lightly, tilting his head gently as Jensen’s eyes looked past him to Sam who had that med kit in his hands still.  
“Yeah…” Jensen whispered with a little nod, looking up at these characters in his mind that were trying to help him cope, to understand. “Yeah, okay…”  
“We’re gonna get you back to them…just hold on to us, okay? Hold on and let us help.” Dean smiled as he sat down at the edge of the bed, knife in hand and reached up to slice the binds on his hands. Pain shot through his whole body as he was finally released, and his back and shoulders screamed along with him as his arms were brought down to his sides at last. He gasped, and weeped, and clung on to his consciousness as he let himself realize how much reality was leaking into this world he’d imagined.  
Someone had found him.


	2. Chapter 2

“How long has it been?” Jensen asked weakly, laying bonelessly in the bed, staring at the side of Dean’s head. He had figured out two or three conciousnesses ago that Dean was really the part of him that knew what was going on outside. Dean was filtering things into his understanding slowly, so that he could process everything.  
“I don’t know. A few days at least.”  
Jensen groaned, aching everywhere. “I don’t think I can do this…”  
“Yes you do. That’s why we’re here.” Sam said from the other side of the room, busy typing away on his laptop as if he was looking up a hunt. He knew this world wasn’t real, but the part of him that had created it was pulling in details from his memories to make this seem normal…real.  
“What if I never wake up again?”  
“You will.” Cas’ rough voice said next to him, where he had been sitting next to him since before he woke up again. He had Jensen’s head in his lap, where it was tilted to watch Dean.  
“You’re fighting this, Jensen, that’s why we’re here.” Dean said with an impatient click of his tongue, shooting him a look Jensen knew well. He couldn’t help but smile at the familiarity. Dean caught his small smile and returned it, looking back to the book in his hand. “You said it yourself, you’re an optimist.”  
“In an interview, sitting next to my best friend, on a normal weekday. Not after being-“ He locked up, unable to say it yet. It made all the pain return, the room spin, and his stomach drop.  
Cas’ fingers brushing through his hair eased him back down, and he let out a tired sigh, staring at Dean as his eyes started to blink more and more, struggling to stay open. He drifted to sleep as a voice started to filter in, reading familiar words.

 

\- “Any change?”  
\- Jared sighed low, closing the book in his hand, his thumb the book mark. “No…” he turned to look up at the newcomer, smiling tiredly at Misha as he pulled up the other chair in the room.  
\- “He’ll get through this.” Misha said, patting Jared’s hand lightly and squeezing it lightly before sitting on the edge of the bed besides Jensen, ignoring the seat he’d just pulled up for the time being.  
\- Jared slipped the real bookmark in where his thumb was, and closed the book, setting it aside. “The doc stopped by earlier…” He whispered out.  
\- Misha glanced at him, even as he brought his hand up to brush at Jensen’s face lightly, pushing short hairs off his sticky forehead. He’d been running a fever since they found him a couple of days ago.  
\- “The results came back…” He breathed, rubbing both hands down his face before peeking through his fingers at Misha. It was hard for the average person to read Misha’s expressions, but Jared had experience. He could see the fear, the worry, the apprehension lingering there, hanging on his every word. “He’s clean.”  
\- Misha let out an audible sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing as he closed his eyes for a moment. “Thank god.” He brushed his thumb across Jensen’s cheek and leaned in close to his ear. “Hear that, Jen?” He moved his hand around to cradle the side of Jensen’s face as he pressed his cheek to the other, breathing him in. “Now you just gotta get through this…come one buddy. Jay and I are waiting.”  
\- Jared didn’t comment on the soft brush of lips to Jensen’s scruff jaw as he pulled away. He didn’t comment on the look in Misha’s eyes as he sank into the chair, exhausted. He didn’t comment, because he knew. He’d known for a long time. Misha genuinely loved Jensen.

 

“Come on, you wimp. Get up.”  
“Dean…I can’t.” Jensen whined, staring at the edge of the bed, at Dean’s hand.  
“Why not?”  
“I…I…I just can’t.”  
“That is the weakest, dumbest ass excuse I’ve ever fucking heard." A throat clearing caught Dean's attention before he could continue his rant. "What?” He snapped, glaring over at Sam for a moment who was sitting and watching. “It’s the truth. I’m not going to baby you." He looked back to Jensen in the bed. "This is YOUR mind. So if I say you can get the fuck up, I mean it. If you can’t even move your lazy ass in your own dream world, how do you expect to recover out there, huh?”  
Jensen cringed at the words that rang in his ears. Damn, Dean could be brutal. “I…”  
Sam shot Dean a look and came closer, sitting at the edge of the bed and wrapping his big hands around Jensen’s, smiling at him gently. “Babe, come on. Let’s do it in baby steps, okay?” He sounded so much like Jared, Jensen wanted to cry. That’s why he had to do this, why he needed to listen to them. He had to get home, back to the real world and let Jared and Misha and his family and everyone else know that he was alive. That he was going to beat this. He was stronger than this.  
“I’m scared.” He whispered, closing his eyes, head ringing with other worldly sounds in his ears. A distant beep-beep-beep keeping a constant pattern.  
“We know.” Dean sighed, sitting next to his brother, letting the bigger man take the lead on this.  
“Here, come one. Let’s try this, first. Move your arms.” Sam encouraged with a big smile.  
Jensen’s heart stammered at that, and he let out a weak laugh, panic flooding his system. Move his arms? Was he fucking kidding? He was distantly aware of the beeping sound getting louder, his vision flickering out a little, the steady rhythm changing speed.  
“Come on, just one arm.”  
Jensen closed his eyes, tried to focus, felt the wet heat in his eyes slide down his face as he tried to move, the world blacking out around him as his fingers curled tight.

 

\- “Misha.” Jared gasped, looking down at his hand, where Jensen’s fingers were suddenly clutching him so tightly. It had come out of no where, not a single indication Jensen was coming back to them.  
\- “His eyes.” Misha hissed back, curling his own hand on top of Jensen’s and Jared’s on the edge of the bed as he moved to sit closer to battered man.  
\- Green fluttered open for a moment, bright white light blinding sensitive irises. Jensen’s heart lurched, and he let out a soundless gasp, panic setting his nerves into overload. Oh god. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t see them. Oh god, oh god, oh god. It was like before, just blurs and shapes and nauseating movements.  
\- “Jesus fucking Christ.” Misha hissed, reaching up quickly and stabbing the nurse call button roughly, settling his hand on Jensen’s cheeks and wiping away tears that started rolling hotly down his cheeks. “Jensen? Jensen. We’re here, baby. We’re here.” His heart lurched in his chest as he saw the panic over take his friend’s face, the heart monitor going crazy as the hand beneath his, and on Jared’s, clenched so hard he heard Jared’s whimper of shocked pain. His eyes were hazy, not that beautiful clear green he had come to know and love so much. Jensen’s eyes were filmy and dull, and darting around desperately as he blinked rapidly, sending more salty streams down his cheeks. “It’s okay. We got you.”  
\- Jared stood up, not fighting the bruising grip on his hand, instead squeezing back and leaning in close. “Jensen.” He voice cracked a little, when he saw the sight of his best friend’s eyes, the panic and confusion making Jensen gasp for air over and over again, not seeming to get enough. "We're here..."  
\- A nurse rushed in, shooed Misha and Jared out of the way and quickly sent a sedative into Jensen’s IV line. After a moment, he seemed to calm, breathing evening out as his eyes fluttered weakly, thick lashes clumped together wetly as they brushed the tops of his cheeks. His features went slack, and his grip loosened completely. He seemed to sink in on himself, head rolling a little to the side towards his friends on the pillow.  
\- He blinked helplessly, trying to stay awake, trying to clear his eyes. Just before he felt the darkness pulling him back under, a whimper escaped his throat and he tried to say their names. No sound came out, but he could feel the heat of their hands on his, even when the nurse tried to get them to move away. 

 

“Well, that didn’t go well.” Dean sighed, looking over to Jensen who had just reawakened with a pained gasp in his dream world, nausea still rolling through his stomach as his lungs remembered to breath naturally again.  
“You don't have to point out the obvious.” Cas’ retorted, hand gently cradling Jensen’s cheek and brushing the remnants of tears away.  
Jensen groaned and tried to curl over, closer to Cas. He couldn't even roll over in his own mind. He bit back a sob, closing his eyes. “I couldn’t even see them…”  
“It’s just temporary.” Dean said, but even Jensen could tell the other wasn’t confident about that fact. He was in his own head, after all, talking with a fictional character he played. He knew that tone.  
“I-I…” He struggled to calm down again, not sure if he could have a panic attack in his own dreams, like he had just had in the real world. He didn’t want to find out. He was tired of this flip flopping between awareness, dreaming, and that blank void that was in between. “I can’t live without being able to see them….”  
“Jensen…” Dean sighed as he looked over to Sam, and nodded for him to come over. Jensen wouldn't always listen to Dean, in here. Because he was Dean, and he knew his tones, he's expressions. But Sam could get through to him a lot easier. The younger man came over and took up his place besides Jensen and Cas, settling his big hands over his body lightly, without any real pressure as he smiled down at him.  
“Jen, babe…” Jared’s voice flickered through his awareness as Sam spoke. “We’ll help you through it…that’s why we’re here. We’re not going to just let you wither away. We’re not going to let you wallow. You’re stronger than this. So maybe you can’t see-“ Jensen’s whole body flinched at that. “They’re still waiting for you. You know they are. You can hear them, feel them.”  
As if to emphasis his point, a sudden unnaturally blindingly light flashed through the room, making Jensen’s eyes water. It happened again, and then it went dark.  
“See? The nurse is checking your eyes now, you’ll be okay. They know now, they’re gonna figure it out. They’ll fix it.” Sam cooed, soothing his hand lightly with a gentle press of his thumb. “Just relax…they’ve got you. We’ve got you…” 

 

\- “Reading to him again?” Misha asked with a soft smile as he came to sit down. He had just gotten back from talking to the Supernatural creators and crew on a conference call, updating his twitter to let his minions know Jensen was fighting to come back to them, that he was going to be okay. He prayed he was. Jensen’s family had made it in that morning and had come to visit a few hours ago. They had stayed until late, and talked with the doctors about what could be done, what they thought was happening with Jensen. Misha and Jared had heard it all through the door…not like they hadn’t guessed it or heard it all already.  
\- She had kept Jensen drugged, mostly medical grade sedatives that kept him asleep. She had been giving him liquid supplements through an IV with the sedatives to try to keep him feed, but he’d still lost a lot of weight, and a lot of blood. They’d had to give him a transfusion, since he’d bled out a lot in those final minutes under her blades. They said she'd had medical training. Her goal was to scar, and she knew just how deep she needed to press, how to clean them and stitch them so they'd heal but still leave their marks.  
\- Misha hadn’t wanted to hear it again, but after letting Jensen’s parents know about Her obsession with Dean and wanting to scar Jensen up to look more like what his character was supposed to, they mentioned the worst thing of all. She had given him some sort of drug, not to sedate him, but to blind him temporarily. He’d been awake when they raped him…and then when she was waiting for the police to bust in…she had broken his wrists, dislocated his shoulders, cut a deep jagged line into his inner thigh, and tried to cut his throat. She would have killed him, too, had they not shot her before the blade sliced into the vein on his neck. Now he was struggling to get back to them as he flickered in and out of a minor coma.  
\- Mrs. Ackles had sobbed when she saw Jensen laying there, a broken “My beautiful baby boy…” leaving everyone feeling raw.  
\- Now Misha was back, after his brief hiatus from the hospital, and in no better condition than when he had left. He was exhausted. They all were. The doctor’s said Jensen would make it through this, that he was fighting, but there was a lot of damage. And it had been five days already, since they found him. They’d almost given up hope in finding him at all, so it was like a punch in the gut to feel so much relief flood him even after hearing what had happened to him. Misha hated that he hadn’t had more faith. It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in Jensen, it was that he didn’t have any idea what happened to him, no clues to where he was, no clues to who would want to hurt him. He had no faith that things could have a bright side in all this.  
\- “It’s his favorite book.” Jared responded with a small laugh. “Atleast, I think it is…he said so in an interview a good while back…I don’t even know if it’s changed.” His voice betrayed his crumbling emotions. Jared had been the first to see Jensen when he’d been found. He would have been with the police when they raided the place if he’d been allowed.  
\- Misha smiled softly, leaning over and taking Jared’s hand lightly, squeezing it in his own. He should pull it back, settle it in his own lap, but instead he keeps it on Jared’s bruised hand, and watches Jensen. He falls asleep in the chair to Jared’s voice reading Lullaby. 

 

“You should try to wake up again.” Dean says, as he stretched and stared out the motel room window.  
Jensen sighs, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly. “I know…”  
“They’ll be right there waiting for you.” Sam reminds him softly, squeezing his hand on the edge of the bed. He and Cas seemed to stayed seated on the bed besides him, or in the chairs holding his hand, every time he’s conscious now. He knows it’s his own doing, from the brief memory he has of waking up to their voices, from reality leaking into his subconscious.  
“I know.” He says again with a deep huff of breath. “I have to. My mom’s out there, too. I heard her. What kind of son am I if I won’t even wake up when his mom asks?”  
Dean smiled from the window, gaze flickering to memories of his own mother. “Yeah. She needs to know you’re still fighting.” He stretches again, turns, walks in between Sam and Cas and sets his hands on both of their shoulders. “So what do you say, cowboy? Ready to stretch?”  
Jensen licks his dry lips, stares at the ceiling for a moment, and then nods. “Yeah. Let’s do this.” 

 

\- “…” His lips work to try to make noise as his eyes flicker open once, blur, and then close again, slipping away from the bright artificial lights of the hospital room as his throat closed up dry and parched, useless to him when he wants to speak the most. 

 

“I can’t do it. Oh god. Dean, I can’t do this. I still can’t see. I can't even speak. I thought I could do it but I can’t.” Jensen whimpers, turning his head to look at the trio at his side. The scowl on Dean’s face is enough to make him flinch. Sam and Cas both sit up, reach over, and press scalding hot palms on his cheeks. The sudden warmth floods into him, and he gasps, eyes flickering shut and his world fading away around him.

 

\- Green flutters open again, and above him are two sets of glowing bright colors. Beautiful hazel eyes like Texas fields in the summer. Stunning blue eyes like the summer skies when you’re lying in the grass watching clouds roll past. He blinks slowly, trying to come back to himself, figure out where he is again. His eyes flicker shut.  
\- He forces his eyes open again, when they flutter shut again for a little longer than he meant. He blinks them open and lets out a soft sigh of air as his heart thunders softly against his aching ribs. The world is still a blur, but he knows what he sees above him, he can even almost make out the crinkle in their brows, the light crows feet, the ways they hold their mouths in anticipation and worry.  
\- “Water.” He croaks, letting his eyes fall shut again, aware of a constant, pleasant warmth on his left hand. When he forces his eyes open again, he feels that same warmth cradling his cheek and then sliding behind his head to help lift him a little, pressing cold plastic against his chapped lips. He manages three, almost four full mouthfuls before he shakes his head a little and is lowered back into the hospital pillows. His eyes shutter closed again and he lets darkness crawl back over him. Baby steps, he reminds himself. 

\- Two hours later, Jared and Misha are still waiting for Jensen’s eyes to flutter back open. He’d been flickering in and out of consciousness for about an hour before he’d asked for the water, and now he seemed to have slipped away again. They kept waiting though, and their patience finally paid off two cups of coffee later.  
\- Watching someone’s eyes open had never been something Misha really paid attention to, before. He’d never really noticed how fast or slow any one blinked, never paid attention to the way lashes cast shadows on cheek bones, or how the colors underneath were slowly revealed with every blink. Watching Jensen open his eyes was the most important thing right now, though, and he was awed by the way peachy pale skin peeled up to reveal green.  
\- Jared held his breath, hand clutching on to Misha’s, the other still clamped around Jensen’s, as he wondered how long it would be this time. He almost begged, waiting was so hard when what he wanted was right in front of him battered and bloodied.  
\- He let out a shaky breath when Jensen’s head finally turned in their direction, blinking open to reveal a much healthier shade of green, lids staying half closed against the light as he looked at them. Really looked at them.  
\- They held their breath when Jensen’s lips moved, slowly, soundlessly. The bedridden man frowned as he struggled to get his throat to work. As a compromise, he brought his right arm up, his hand shaking violently from his effort, and draped it across his own bandaged chest, resting his palm on top of Jared’s where it covered his other hand.  
\- Jared let out a short burst of hysterical laughter before he was leaning in, hand slipping from Misha’s, and brought his lips to Jensen’s frantically as his hand cradled Jensen’s pale, scruff covered cheek.  
\- “Jensen.” He breathed his best friend’s name like a prayer, shaking where he stood half leaning over the bed. “God, I missed you.”  
\- Jensen let out a small moan, eyes falling shut at the hot, dry press of lips to his. They fluttered open again when Jared pulled away and he let out a small sigh. “That’s one way to wake up…” He whispered, barely able to make his voice work at all.  
\- Jared laughed more genuinely and leaned down again, kissing him again with a quick flick of tongue over dry lips. He pulled back slowly and sat back down, head turning slightly before his eyes flickered to the blue eyed man in the chair besides him.  
\- Jensen’s breath caught in his throat at the look of longing in those eyes. Mustering up his strength, he lifted his hand again and turned it palm up towards Misha, ignoring how pathetically it was quaking more and more each second he held it up.  
\- Jared held his breath, eyes flicking between Jensen and Misha, seeing those blues eyes lower, look at the out stretched hand and then close for a moment.  
\- Misha stood up, straightening out his shirt in a slow brush of his hands down his front. For a moment Jared was honestly terrified he’d ruined this for Misha. He’d kissed Jensen without even thinking about it. He hadn’t asked, he hadn’t second guessed it. It was instinct. But he knew Misha loved Jensen, he’d known for so long, and he’d always known Jensen held a little secret crush for their costar under that Texas boy home grown values of his.  
\- Jared’s eyes flashed to Jensen’s face, seeing the clash of emotions flaring over his features as he held out his hand. The shaking had traveled higher, to his whole arm, making his neck tense, his face curl in a grimace. Jared didn’t even want to know how much pain Jensen was in right now. His wrists were broken, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and he’d had both his shoulders dislocated after being tied up for almost three weeks without any chance to move. He didn’t want to see that physical pain translate into mental pain because he’d just fucked up this thing Jensen and Misha had. He swore to god, if Misha didn’t reach out and stop that hand from shaking he was going to punch the fucker in the face.  
\- Misha eased all of their worries in the next moment though, when sudden wetness flooded across his cheeks. He reached out, grabbed hold of Jensen’s hand and leaned over at the waist to kiss the center of his palm reverently over and over.  
\- The tension in the room was sucked out of the air in the next breath between them, and Jensen let out a shaky, barely there laugh.  
\- His fingers curled, his eyes closed, and his raspy voice managed sound at last.  
\- “Don’t worry…” He croaked, voice battered sounding. “I’ve got you guys…I’m here. I’m back…” Wetness darkened his closed lashes and he let out a watery sounding gasping sob. “I’m home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen didn’t stay conscious for long, the pain medicine they gave him was the strong stuff, after all. He stayed awake long enough for Jared to call the on-call nurse and have her check over him, before his head was rolling on his shoulders as he tried to keep himself awake. His green eyes flickered closed, and then back open quickly and Jared was fascinated by the determination wrinkling his brow. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Jensen, to have lost three weeks of his life like this, with only subconscious memories of what had happened.  
Jared smiled, watching the way Jensen tried to focus on different things to test his eyes, to stay awake. He would stare at the ceiling before his eyes were drooping and then he’d turn to look at the door, then Misha, then him, then back to the ceiling, then Misha, then him, then the ceiling, and back to him. He very nearly whimpered when he saw the nurse adding more painkillers to his IV line, a haunted look crawling into his features.  
“I don’t need more…” He croaked in a dry, barely there voice.  
The nurse looked at him with a soft smile. “It’s to help with the pain, hon.”  
Jensen growled lowly, features twitching as he tried to focus on the world around him. “I don’t care if it hurts… I want to stay awake.” He bit out.  
Misha exchanged a quick look with Jared, blue saying everything he thought as well. They worried that Jensen didn’t realize just how bad his condition was. It was honestly surprising he was recovering as quickly as he seemed to be, or so said the doctors. To Jared, it Jensen still looked pale and bruised. The only difference from when he’d first seen him were the bandages and sheets covering the damage.  
“Don’t worry, honey, we’ll lower the dose in a day or two. Alright? We gotta make sure you heal on up proper, without you tearing any of your stitches.” The dark skinned women was all southern charm and smiles, ignoring the scowl on her patient’s face. She turned to Jared and Misha as she left, smiling to them fondly like she did every time she checked on Jensen. “You boys watch over him, alright? If you need me again, you know how to get me.” She nodded, turning and heading out of the room.  
Jared sighed, looking back to Jensen who was staring at him with a frustrated furrow to his brows. “I don’t…” He blinked his eyes closed for a moment before forcing them open with a groan. “I don’t want to sleep. Fucking hell.” He shifted slightly in the bed, his whole body shouting at him in protest. He let out a low whine, eyes screwing shut in pain as heat lit his nerves on fire.  
Misha moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned over Jensen, brushing his sweat covered bangs off his forehead. “Hey.” He called Jensen softly, catching his eye in that way Cas and Dean shared. “We’ll be here when you wake up. Don’t push yourself, okay? All you have to do is heal.”  
Jensen went silent and still, eyes locked on Misha’s as the small man’s hand brushed through his hair. “It’s….” He frowned. “They’re not you, though…” He whispered, glancing away shyly.  
“Who’s not?”  
“…” Jensen looked embarrassed to say anything, shaking his head. “No one. Just…it’s nothing.” He murmured, trying to lift his arm to reach for Misha. Seeing the beginning of tension in Jensen’s features again, Misha quickly reached down and laced their fingers.  
“It’s alright, Jen. I’m here.”  
Jensen frowned up at Misha and nodded softly. “Don’t…” His eyes flashed to Jared who was still holding his other hand. “Don’t…leave, okay?”  
“Of course, Jen, of course.” Misha smiled, leaning down and kissing Jensen’s forehead.

 

\- “Misha. I don’t…I don’t think Jensen realizes how bad off he is.” Jared says later that night, after the blue eyed man gets back from his bathroom break. As promised he hadn’t left Jensen’s side.  
\- Misha slumped into the seat next to Jared and leaned into him, his head falling on his shoulder. “Yeah. I thought so too.”  
\- Jared wrapped his arm around Misha, nuzzling into his hair as the older man’s head fell into his neck. They were both running on empty, and the past few weeks had been the longest Jared could remember. Everything had seemed to stop and go in slow motion and drag on and on and on that first night. He’d made plans to hang out with Jensen, and had been waiting at the bar when he realized it had been way too long. Jensen never came this late. He would have texted, or called. When he had tried calling Jensen and got no answer, he knew something was wrong. When he’d driven up to Jensen’s house, see his car still there, and his cell phone and keys on the ground next to the car, panic has set in. Misha had been the first person he called.  
\- “Misha…” He murmured, breathing in the other’s unique scent. “About earlier…”  
\- “I think it’s quite obvious we’re both infatuated with him.”  
\- Jared let out a soft laugh at that, pressing a kiss into the other man’s head. “Yeah.”  
\- “Jared…”  
\- “Do you think we could make it work?” Jared cut Misha off, holding on to the other man’s shoulder’s tighter as he closed his eyes, not wanting to lose this comfort he’d been granted in the past few days. He didn’t know if he could stop holding and touching Misha and Jensen.  
\- “That depends.”  
\- Jared swallowed hard, closing his eyes. “On what?” He squeaked out embarrassingly.  
\- Misha didn’t laugh at the noise, instead he pulled back, reached up with both hands, and found Jared’s face. He pulled the long haired man down, plunging his tongue relentlessly in past his lips.  
\- Jared let out a low moan, bringing his free hand up to grab hold of Misha’s hair and press him in closer. When they parted, panting breathlessly against each other, Jared understood. “Yeah. Okay.”  
\- Misha let out a breathless laugh. “It’s not going to be easy.” He warned.  
\- “Never thought it would be. Hell, I never thought either of you would be-“  
\- Misha cut him off with a quick kiss and a hum of understanding. “I know, Jay.”  
\- “God.” Jared groaned, slumping back into his chair, running his hand down his face, the other still permanently laced with Jensen’s pale one. “If we weren’t in a hospital with Jensen broken on the bed in front of us, I’d be making good use of that tongue of yours somewhere else. That’s for sure.”  
\- Misha smirked, leaning in and nibbling Jared’s jaw once lightly, before sighing to himself and pulling back. “You’re right. Now’s not the place. Our baby needs us to help him heal, first.”  
\- Jared let out a stretched laugh at that, shaking his head once before sighing. “God, I’m so happy they found him.”  
\- “I know, babe, I know.” Misha laced his fingers with Jared’s free hand and leaned back into his shoulder, listening to the constant beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor that told them Jensen was still alive. It was the most blessed sound Jared had heard. 

 

“Dean.” Jensen called softly, staring up at the ceiling that was much less pleasant than the hospital’s sterilized white one. It was stained with water damage, and spotted with mildew. It was just like the sets on supernatural would be decorated. It was a comfort of its own.  
“I’m here.”  
“You love Sammy, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“And Cas?”  
Dean padded over to the bed, it just the two of them right now. He sat down besides Jensen on the bed and set his hand on the human’s bruised shoulder. “You know that I do.” A gentle confession.  
Jensen let out a shaky sigh. “So wanting them both is okay?”  
Dean sighed softly, brushing hair from Jensen’s face. “Yeah, bud, it’s okay.”  
“Dean?” Jensen’s voice was small, afraid.  
“Yeah?”  
“Show me?” Jensen’s eyes caught on Dean’s face. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked, and he knew Dean knew what he meant. He needed to know, though. He needed to see.  
With a sigh, the fictional character stood from the bed, and removed his upper layers of clothing. Jensen sucked in a deep breath, going rigid on the bed. Across Dean’s body were cuts and gashes, marks that looked like an animal had torn into him, even the seared mark on his upper left shoulder from the Benders was there.  
“Fuck.” He groaned out, closing his eyes and fading away again as the truth of reality hit him hard.

 

\- It took a while, but soon Jensen was allowed to start physical therapy after a week of just laying around in bored misery. His muscles were weak from lack of use, and he felt pathetic as he tried to stand on his own the first few times. He was still healing, and questioned if he’d made a mistake demanding to start therapy as soon as possible. He hated being stuck in bed all day, but now that he was moving around again he yearned for the blissful painless sleep he’d had before.  
\- Jared and Misha were there with him through it all, though after realizing how exhausted they both were, he demanded they both go home and rest. He wasn’t going anywhere.  
\- His legs relearned how to move, and his muscles formed again. The therapist said he was progressing quickly because of how fit he had been before this all happened, and he swore he was going to thank Jared for taking him running with him as often as he did.  
\- His body was healing rapidly, and leaving scars all over his body that Jensen cringed to think about. He still refused to look for himself at the damage.  
\- When he’d finally asked to see the pictures of the original damage, he’d felt dizzy with disbelief and his stomach had nearly given up on him. He’d felt sick even thinking about what he’d gone through, and was immensely grateful for the pain medicine, even though he’d hated being knocked out so much.  
\- Misha and Jared helped nurse him through the weeks, until finally he was being allowed to go home, to get back to his old life. He still had physical therapy sessions to go to, and a set of exercises to perform on his own to help strengthen his muscles.  
\- Jensen had been so happy to make it back to his normal life, but when Jared pulled them up in front of his apartment an hour after dealing with paper work and release form, Jensen locked up in the passenger seat. His face went white as he stared at his car, still sitting in his driveway like usual.  
\- “Jensen?” Misha’s voice from the back seat called, barely registering through the knot of panic that had filled Jensen’s chest as that first night came back to him. He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to get rid of the smell of chloroform from filling his senses.  
\- Jensen swallowed hard, aware that his two best friends were watching him, waiting on him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I…” He licked his dry lips, forcing his eyes open again and turning to look at Jared with haunted green eyes. “Take me home?”  
\- Jared’s heart clenched in sympathy, nodding quickly as soon as understanding dawned on him. He pulled them away from Jensen’s apartment and turned them towards his own instead. He didn’t have to look into the rearview mirror to know Misha was as shaken by Jensen’s reaction as he was.  
\- When Jared finally got Jensen settled inside the apartment on the bed, he turned to Misha in the living room, frowning. “I’m not letting him go back there.”  
\- Misha nodded. “Give me your keys.”  
\- “Why?” Jared tilted his head in confusion, raising a brow.  
\- “I’m going to go get his stuff, and grab a bag of my own stuff.” He said matter of factly, hand held out waiting for the keys. His eyes were dark with anger at the mere thought of what She’d done to Jensen. It was bad enough he was physically going to carry her torture on him, but to see the psychological trauma that he tried so hard to hide was like a slap in the face.  
\- Jared licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded, handing over the keys to the other man. “Hurry back.” He let out breathlessly.  
\- Misha smiled stiffly, grabbing Jared’s out stretched hand and pulling him forward, tiptoeing up and kissing Jared softly. “Watch after our boy.” He said, a twinkle of pleasure filling his blue eyes as he slipped away.

 

“Jensen?”  
Green opened slowly, his head turning to face Misha with a soft ‘hmm?’  
“What do you see when you close your eyes?”  
Jensen’s eyes darkened, and a frown pulled at his lips. He looked back out the window that he’d nodded off staring out of. He was sitting in Jared’s apartment’s living room, worn out from a physical therapy session earlier in the day. “A lot of things…”  
“Keeping it inside is killing you.” Misha whispered, reaching out and touching Jensen’s ankle. The green eyed man jerked slightly, without meaning to, eyes darting to the fingers on his ankle as they slowly lifted his leg and settled his foot in Misha’s lap. Slender fingers peeled off his sock, letting it drop to the floor. “Talk to me?”  
Jensen shivered as Misha’s fingers brushed down the top of his foot and circled around his ankle before settling two strong thumbs to working into the muscle of his foot. “…you know…” He murmured softly, turning his eyes back to the window to give himself something to look at instead of those intense blue eyes. “…I dreamed of them.”  
“Who?” Misha asked gently, without pressure as his fingers worked up along Jensen’s calf.  
A weak little smile curled up Jensen’s lips as he glanced at Misha, met his eyes briefly, before glancing down to his hands in his own lap. “The Winchesters…” He murmured, darting a shy look up to Misha. “Castiel.”  
“Oh?” Misha slid his hand up over Jensen’s jean clad leg, to his knee, rolling it gently before sliding back down to his foot.  
“When I was…with her, I mean.” Jensen’s voice got deeper at the thought of what he was still recovering from. “…it…was how I coped. I only got bursts of reality, so my mind made up this world where they were there to help me through what had happened.” He laughed weakly as Misha’s hands switched legs. “When I first realized something was wrong, I thought I was waking up from a rough night out drinking. I kept thinking I heard Jared talking to you in the other room, thought he’d dragged my drunk ass back home. It was the only thing that made sense, at first. I mean…I’d been planning to go out with him, and then I was waking up with the need to vomit.” He shook his head, twitching a little when Misha’s thumbs rolled into the tender, sensitive skin under his knee.  
Misha let out a soft sound of understanding. “I would have probably thought the same.” He nodded, glad Jensen was talking about it. Jared had been complaining the night before about how little Jensen was talking about it. They kept finding him zoned out staring off into the distance with a haunted look on his face.  
“At first…” He stated, jolting suddenly as Misha’s hands slid up both his legs at once, past the knees, under his arms and next to his folded hands in his laps. With a ghosting touch Misha undid the buttons of his jeans with a look that told him to keep going. He swallowed hard, licking dry lips as Misha undid his loose jeans. “A-at first…I got really confused, hearing…hearing myself in my dream. S-sam and Dean…” He sucked in a breath as Misha’s hands slid his jeans off his hips with gentle movements. “They were arguing.” He whispered, watching Misha’s fingers peel away the material from his feet and leaving him sitting there in nothing but his tee shirt and boxers.  
“What about?” Misha asked with a gentle hum as he reached over to the end table nearby and rummaged in the drawer a second before taking out a bottle of sandalwood and lavender lotion.  
Jensen didn’t question why that was in Jared’s apartment, why he’d never known it was there, didn’t question why Misha was pulling it out at all, as he forced himself to focus on the words. “Whether or not I was alive.”  
Misha’s eyes darted up to meet his for a moment at that, raising a brow as he pumped lotion into his hands and warmed it in his palms with quick flicks of his palms across each other.  
“I…subconsciously knew what was happening to me…Sam was worrying over the marks forming on me…and then they called C-cas to see if he could come heal me.” He swallowed hard, eyes stuck on Misha’s hands as they took hold of his feet again, settling them both in his lap and then turning his slick palms to one, rubbing the lotion into his skin in slow, pressured circles. Jensen had never been very ticklish, but the gentle drag of Misha’s fingers between his toes made him tense up and shiver as he bit at his bottom lip. He stayed quiet for a long time as Misha worked the lotion into his feet and then up his legs, tenderly smoothing his touch all over Jensen’s sore legs. He was careful of healing cuts and scars, careful of the pressure he put on bruises. He reverently took care of Jensen’s recovering legs, helping relax his sore muscles.  
“They took care of me.” He whispered breathlessly, shivering as Misha’s fingers brushed close to the edge of his boxers. “…they saved me from Her.”  
Misha’s eyes turned intently on Jensen’s as his fingers worked without looking. When Jensen finally looked back up, wetness was making his long lashes glisten. He offered Misha a watery smile, and reached up to brush Misha’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “Thank you.”  
Misha brought one hand up to hold on to Jensen’s, cradling it as he pressed his cheek back into it and drew in a deep breath, letting go of the warm fingers as he reached up, cradled Jensen’s cheek in his own palm, and leaned in to kiss Jensen at last.  
It was a slow, tender kiss that left Jensen trembling as Misha pulled back with a bright smile. He swallowed hard as his lips parted for air, and he returned the smile. “Thank you.” He whispered again.  
Jared found them an hour later, when he got home, Jensen passed out across the couch and Misha’s lap, shirtlessly laying in nothing but his boxers. Misha’s fingers were still rolling gently up and down his spine, tracing around cuts and bruises carefully as another hand rest gently on top of one Jensen’s, tucked under his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lots of touchy feeliness in this chapter. Explict as hell, and smokin hot. Please enjoy. I had fun writing this for you, and I hope it was worth the wait!

Two months later found Jensen almost completely recovered. He still had some panic attacks here and there, but he found comfort in the normalcy of routine from before. Being back on the set and filming with his best friends, and…well…boyfriends technically, made him relax even more. Getting to go home with Jared and Misha every night was even better. They were all living together, now, in Jared’s tiny apartment. At first it had been a little weird, but they made it work. The first week had been the hardest, adjusting to three people living in a one person apartment. Luckily, it was fairly large, and Jared had space enough to spare. Jared also had a massive bed, and all three of them managed to fit on it, once Jensen finally accepted the invitation to join Misha and Jared. It had been a rough night, and he’d woken up in a fine sweat with a choked back whine stuck in his throat.  
After trying, in vain, to get back to bed after rinsing his face in the kitchen sink, he got up and started to pace. He hadn’t been able to sleep much lately, with the awkward pains of muscles recovering, and the haunted memories of being drugged and helpless tormenting him.  
It was three in the morning, and he could hear the soft snores from the room attached to the living room. He didn’t want to wake them, but he wanted to go to them so badly. Still unable to settle down after an hour, he made his way outside, keeping the sliding glass door to the balcony partially open.  
He curled up in the corner and stared down at the sleeping town around him, watching the rare person float past. His skin broke out in goose bumps as the cold got under his skin, and he shivered with the wind. His eyes fell on a woman leaving an apartment with a man at her side, her voice carrying up to him on the wind.  
He tensed up, watching them walk toward Jared’s apartment building, stopping by a SUV a block from where Jensen was sitting watching. His breathing hitched in his throat, and he sucked in a breath to try to calm himself, only making the sudden irrational panic rise faster. Seeing the other man open the door, and usher the lady in shouldn’t have been anything but normal, but Jensen’s mind filled in a missing scene from his memories with images of the man dragging a body to the car as the women opened the back doors, helping toss him inside. He jolted out of his fabricated memory and stood up clumsily, knocking noisily into the metal railing and nearly slamming the glass door open and closed as he struggled to get inside, away from the openness of the night air.  
He sucked in shaking breaths, legs feeling weaker than before, as he stumbled past the couch he’d taken up as his bed the past few nights, and into the kitchen, throwing the sink of full blast and shoving his head under the cold spray, hid fingers digging into the counter edge.  
He didn’t hear the sounds of the bedroom door opening, or his name being called, trying to fight the memories and pain. He’d been doing so well, recently, but this was coursing through him relentlessly. He felt a warm hand on one of his and he jerked back quickly, getting water all over the place as he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass, staring wide eyed up at the blue eyed man staring at him in shock. Jared was hovering at the end of the bar, a weary, confused, and concerned expression filling his features.  
Jensen sucked in a deep breath and drew his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees, shivering as the cold from outside and the cold water rolling down his neck and face sucked all the heat from him. He was vaguely aware of the water turning off, and the soft pad of feet approaching. He leaned into the counter doors as his energy left him boneless on the floor.  
He jerked a little when he felt something soft wrap around his neck, and wedge his head up away from the wooden doors. He lifted his head a little as he was tilted carefully away from his support and towards another, warmer one. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked past the tears he hadn’t realized were joining the wet mess on his face. Sitting in front of him was Misha, hands reaching around either side of his face as a soft blue towel was scrubbed through his hair, and wrapped around his soaked shoulders. Green darted to the side, as he realized Jared was sitting beside him, holding him up with strong, sure arms that chased away the chill in his bones.  
He felt pathetic, and useless, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide from the two beautiful men treating him so gentle.  
“I don’t understand.” He whispered, turning his face into the towel to hide.  
“Understand what?” Jared asked gently, in a sleep rough voice as he pulled Jensen a little closer and wrapped his arms around him more, nuzzling Jensen’s head through the damp towel.  
Jensen swallowed thickly, clenching his eyes closed, shaking his head a little. “Why you guys put up with me…”  
Misha sucked in a surprised breath, and shared a look with Jared, before both men were engulfing Jensen’s form in heat and long limbs. Misha nearly tackled Jensen into Jared’s arms, pressing into his front as Jared became the big spoon on the floor.  
“God damn it, Jensen.” Misha murmured, burying his face into Jensen’s damp neck. “We love you. No matter what happened-“  
“Or happens.” Jared interjected.  
“And we’re not going to abandon you just because some psychotic bitch thought she had the right to torture you.” Misha finished vehemently.  
Jensen shivered, pressing in closer to the warmth around him, struggling to decide which way to press or push. He wanted them both closer, and he nearly whined when Misha pulled back a little, brushing the towel away from his face, and wet locks off his forehead before leaning in and kissing him desperately. The kiss was wet, and searing, and tasted like need and sorrow.  
Jensen whimpered into the kiss, reaching up blindly and lacing fingers into Misha’s dark hair. He couldn’t stand the flood of emotions he was feeling from Misha, and from a simple kiss no less! He hated knowing he had put this bitter taste into Misha’s mouth, and he kissed back desperately to fight it away, and fill him with something else.  
When Misha pulled back, pressing his face into the side of Jensen’s neck, the green eyed man let out a shaky breath. “J-jay?” He whispered to the man at his back.  
“Yeah, Jen?”  
“Can I…” He paused, wrapping his arm tight around Misha’s middle and pulling him closer as he pressed back into Jared’s broad chest. “Can I take you up on that offer now?”  
Jared’s breath caught in his throat, and Jensen felt the nod as hot lips pressed into the back of his neck. “Of course, baby. Of course.” He whispered, not needing Jensen to specify what he meant at all.  
They stayed like that on the floor for a while longer before Misha pressed in close to Jensen, kissed his neck and pulled back, sitting up with a look over Jensen’s shoulder to Jared. Before a whine at the loss of heat could even escape Jensen’s throat, he was being picked up in Jared’s arms, and carried easily into the bedroom.  
He let out a shaky laugh, at that, looking up at Jared as the younger men set him down in the middle of the bed. Jared gave him a heated look, and without asking reached down to tug off Jensen’s tee-shirt, stripping the damp material from his shoulders. Misha was there in a second, pressing into Jensen’s side and tugging the soft sheets up around Jensen’s shoulders as one of his arms draped over Jensen’s middle. Jared joined them a moment later, having tossed the shirt and wet towel into the hamper by the bathroom door. He slid under the covers and curled around Jensen’s other side, long warm limbs tangling with his and Misha’s easily.  
Jensen fell asleep with ease, not long after, Jared’s long arms draped over his chest and Misha’s side, legs trapped by both men, and the warm breath of both breathing against his shoulder and chest. 

~  
Not long after he finally gave in to the two beautiful men, Jensen was facing a whole new problem. He was doing so much better, his therapy helping his body readjust, his days on set filming helping him readjust his mindset about the Winchesters. The main problem was, as he stared at Jared and Misha on set, he had a whole new admiration and desire towards them. Before, he’d had crushes on both men, pinned after them secretly, and had the famous “eye sex” moments with Cas when the writers and directors had decided Cas had no sense of personal space. Now, though, there was a clear understanding that the writers were working on something with this season, such adding more moments with Cas and Dean having emotionally charged moments. It was getting harder to hide his need for them, especially seeing Cas back in action and in that goddamn trench coat and suit, all cleaned up. He hoped the directors didn’t actually realize his shifting in his seat wasn’t just acting. He really did have to take a moment and hide his fucking boner.  
And all of Jared’s teasing on set, his playful manhandling, was driving him crazy in whole new ways, and he was getting so strung out with sexual tension he felt like his skin was crawling. Jensen was getting so strung out, so needy, that it was getting hard to deal with Jared and Misha when they were sent home for the day, and went home together.  
He saw the cautious exchanges of looks between Misha and Jared, and it was driving him nuts. They were treating him like glass whenever things went past casual kisses, touches, or heated make out sessions. He wanted them, but they were afraid to trigger him. They’d been reduced to hiding boners and running off to take cold showers. He knew Misha and Jared had come to some agreement about letting things progress to a certain point, and he hated them for not talking to him about it. He was a grown man, damn it! And he was madly in love with his new roommates and longtime co-workers. Even with the occasional nightmares, the panic attacks that were rarer now that they’d gotten back to filming, and the occasional memory of being blind and raped, Jensen could only take so much of their caution.  
He had told himself over and over that he was not letting Her ruin what they had. He wasn’t letting what they’d done to him ruin what he had right in front of him now. He wanted them, so bad it hurt. He found himself having to get away some days, hiding on the balcony, or taking too long in the trailer or bathroom as he held a hand to his aching heart. He wanted them, wanted to love them, be loved by them, share more than just pre-teen hormonal touches. He wanted to let them hold him and mark him, and take him. He didn’t even care that he’d somehow mentally catalogued himself as the bottom. God, he wanted to be theirs so bad it was making him angry at them. They had no right denying him when he knew they wanted him just as badly.  
After shooting one night, and finally getting a weekend off to relax, Jensen wanted nothing more than to snap. He was strung out, and damn near desperate. He was so caught up in his own dilemma of need that he didn’t realize Jared and Misha already had plans for him that night. They’d been unusually docile during filming today, and quiet in their breaks, exchanging looks and watching Jensen do his thing.  
They were even watching him silently fume in the car the whole ride home. When they finally got back to the apartment, they let Jensen inside first, watching him huff off to the kitchen and throw his shoes in the corner by the door carelessly. He sulked as he got himself a glass of water, and downed it all in one go before refilling his cup. He was getting a headache, and he was overheated and knew he needed to calm down if he was going to make it through the night at all.  
Jared snuck up quietly behind Jensen, wrapping his long arms around the slightly shorter man, jerking his fingers up Jensen’s sides where he knew he was ticklish. In an instant Jensen was spluttering, his freshly poured cup of water spilling down his chin from where he’d raised it, and soaking his clothes.  
Jared smiled, reaching up to remove the cup from Jensen’s hands. “Opps.” He said with a big smile, breathing hotly into Jensen’s ear as his hands crawled up Jensen’s chest. “Guess we’ll have to get you a new shirt…” He said as he started to unbutton the now soaked shirt. “Let me help you with that…” He purred lowly as Jensen’s body melted back into him.  
“Jay…” Jensen breathed desperately, closing his eyes as his hands clutched the counter in front of him. God, was this happening? He desperately hoped Jared wasn’t just being a tease.  
Misha slid in next to them as Jared pulled Jensen back bodily, and turned him so he as facing the dark haired man. Jensen opened his eyes and let out a moan when he saw the look in Misha’s eyes, mouth hanging open on a pant as Misha’s fingers parted the unbuttoned fabric on his chest and peeled it down his arms before leaning in and latching his lips on to Jensen’s neck, right on the pulse.  
Thank god! Jensen was so turned on right now, and they’d barely done anything. His mind blanked out on all the anger and frustration from before, letting here and now fill his senses as he was pressed between his two lovers. He was almost overwhelmed by having both their attention turned on him so heatedly all of the sudden, after all the cautiousness and care.  
A keening moan ripped from Jensen’s lips as large, hot hands held his hips, and a second set of lips pressed into the other side of his neck as Misha’s hands sprawled out across his torso, gripping his ribs as he pressed in close, sandwiching Jensen against Jared’s broad chest.  
“Been waiting for this.” Jared murmured, rolling his hips a little to let Jensen feel the bulge forming in his pants. A whimper escaped the green eyed man, and he felt heat pool low as he felt Misha’s own heated flesh against his thigh through their clothes.  
“Please…you guys…” Jensen whined.  
“Shh, baby boy. We got you.” Misha purred, moving his lips up the side of Jensen’s face to his lips, and stealing them in a hot, breathtaking kiss.  
“Mmm. Love watching you plunder him like that, Mish.” Jared groaned into Jensen’s neck, sucking marks into his shoulder. His hands slid down from their place on Jensen’s hips and slid along the edge of his pants. Fingers tips brushed teasingly through the small trail of hair leading to his navel, and then dipped down to trace the button and zipper of Jensen’s jeans.  
Jensen’s hips bucked a little at the teasing touch, and he moaned desperately into Misha’s mouth. He yanked his mouth away, panting wetly as he flung his head back into Jared’s shoulder. “Please…you guys…I’ve been waiting so long…need you.” Jensen didn’t care that he was begging, that he was moaning more than he’d ever let himself before. He couldn’t get enough of their touches, their heat, their love.  
“What do you think, Jared? Should be give him what he wants?” Misha asked as his hands slid down Jensen’s sides, blunt nails scraping lightly over healed cuts and sensitive scars.  
Jared hummed in thought, sucking Jensen’s ear lobe into his mouth and nibbling. “He has been a good boy…”  
“Good boys do deserve rewards.” Misha hummed in agreement, sliding one hand down to cup over Jared’s fingers and Jensen’s tented jeans. He pulled back suddenly, with one squeeze of his hand, before turning on his heal. “Bring him.”  
Jensen blinked, dazed at the loss of body heat in front of him, trying to comprehend what Misha had said. Before he could register the command and its meaning, he was being picked up and carried into the bedroom, and tossed on the edge of the bed. He was dazed for a moment, remembering the last time he’d been carried into the room, but it was gone in a moment.  
He barely got a second to adjust as Misha and Jared started stripping him and each other. Within moments, and between heated kisses and lingering touches to strong thighs and chiseled chests, they were all naked and panting at the foot of the bed. Jared stood up and moved to sit with his back against the headboard, his naked beauty mouthwatering as Jensen’s eyes followed his movements.  
“Jen. Come here.” He demanded, spreading his thighs and patting the space between his legs in invitation.  
Jensen’s gulped at the sight of that red, swelling length stretching up to Jared’s navel, admiring it’s length. He crawled up the bed with cat like grace and settled himself between Jared’s legs, barely giving him a chance to comprehend before he was taking Jared’s length in his mouth in one smooth motion, his hands planted on Jared’s thighs as his ass stayed presented in the air for Misha’s lingering gaze. He spread his legs, pressing his knees against Jared’s own spread ones, and swayed his hips a little for Misha as he took all of Jared’s length. He hadn’t just been idly sitting around with his desires, lately, and now he had the chance to show off, tease them back for what they did to him. He had his chance to show them how much he wanted them, loved them. He wanted to show them he’d be a great lover, that he wanted to take care of them, give him everything he was and more.  
Jared gasped in disbelief, throwing his head back as he laced his fingers into Jensen’s short hair. “God damn!” He hissed, hips jerking up a little into the tight heat. “Jensen, holy fuck.”  
Jensen hummed in pleasure around Jared, pleased with the reaction he got. He pulled off with a sudden wet pop. “I’ve been wanting to do this for you guys for weeks now.” He admitted, glancing over his shoulder to Misha who was finally moving up to take his presented gift. “Been practicing deep throating bananas.” He said with a hot flush on his freckled cheeks before swallowing Jared down again, taking him to the base.  
Jared groaned out a litany of Jensen’s name and curses as he felt his throat swallow and pulse around him. “Fuck, babe. You look incredible.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jensen as those green eyes fluttered closed and then back open as he pulled up, closing as he pushed down again. His cock pulsed as he stared at those pink lips sucking him down, and he shamelessly shoved Jensen’s head further down on his dick.  
Misha watched the exchange with interest, sliding his hands up Jensen’s thighs and ass, and across his slightly arched back. “Mmm. Looks like you picked up quite a few tricks.” He chuckled, pressing the length of his cock into Jensen’s crack as he leaned over his back and gripped Jensen’s shoulders, grinding into him once, slowly. He leaned right into Jensen’s neck, licking at his adam’s apple as he took Jared to the base again. He suckled lightly, feeling Jensen’s throat muscles clench and work around Jared.  
“Shit, Mish. Can feel that.” Jared panted, shaking all over with his building orgasm. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He swore as he felt Misha’s tongue flick out against Jensen’s lips as he pulled back with a slow slide.  
Misha sat up once Jensen’s lips popped off of Jared’s length, and he grinned over the middle man’s shoulder to Jared with a twinkle in his eyes. Jensen turned his head a little, panting, and watched Misha for a moment as he just knelt there, exposed, spread wide, and panting.  
“God, Misha.” Jared panted, fingers still in Jensen’s hair. “Want to watch you fuck Jenny, wanna feel him come apart…”  
Misha’s grin spread and his eyes darkened as he grabbed Jensen’s hips and suddenly flipped him, pressing Jensen into Jared’s broad chest. Jensen groaned as he felt Jared’s slick wet length press into the small of his back, gasping when Misha pushed open his legs and Jared’s own came over his knees to trap them and keep them spread open for Misha.  
“Gonna take you nice and slow, baby.” Misha purred, slinking down Jensen’s body from his ears, across his nipples, to his belly button. “Gonna open you up, get you nice and wet, and make you fall apart in our arms.” Jensen felt Jared’s long arms wrap around his torso and tickled his ribs and the curve of his hips, as his nose nestled into his neck and kissed gently. “Gonna make you ours at last.”  
Jensen didn’t have words, so he nodded dumbly, goose bumps crawling up his skin as he relaxed back into Jared’s warmth, not caring how hot his own body was, how sweaty. He wanted to feel every inch of Jared and Misha on him. He wanted it to sear away the burns and scars on his chest.  
He closed his eyes, flushing as he felt Misha’s intense gaze trace the damage on his chest and legs. Shivering as he felt those long, nimble fingers trace the scars on his thighs.  
“Beautiful, Jensen.” Misha whispered.  
Jensen whimpered, and laced his fingers into the bed sheets besides Jared’s hips, already on the edge. He didn’t know if he would last until Misha finally opened him up and took him.  
“Mish…” He pleaded.  
“We’ve got you, baby boy.” Jared purred into his ear, sliding his hands down Jensen’s arms and lacing their fingers together forcefully. “We’ve got you.”  
With his eyes closed, Jensen didn’t see Misha open the lube he’d gotten earlier when he’d been distracted with Jared’s blow job, he didn’t hear the click or the spurt of the liquid over the thrumming in his ears, the hot breath of Jared’s lips on his neck.  
He jolted when he felt the first press of a wet finger on his entrance, eyes jerking open in a split second of fear before he relaxed and let out a breath of disbelief. It didn’t hurt. It was a dull, blunt ache, but nothing like that blunt sharp pain from before. Nothing like when he was used and left to bleed.  
He let out a breathless laugh. “Fuck. Didn’t think it’d feel like this…” He murmured, fingers gripping Jared’s tight in anticipation for that narrow digit to dig deeper, to move. He wasn’t disappointed as Misha slowly slid into him, pressing and twisting and coating his insides with a gentleness that shook Jensen.  
He swallowed back a sob as the second finger entered him at last, licking his lips and turning his face into Jared’s neck. “Fuck.” He hadn’t expected this slow teasing build. He’d never expected Misha to make him fall apart like this as he lay in those big protective arms.  
“We’re getting there, babe.” Misha teased with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to the inside of Jensen’s thigh. He was slowly, almost agonizingly so, opening Jensen up. He was being cautious and taking his time with it to erase all of Jensen’s bad memories, making sure he was dripping lube from his hole before he added a third finger. “Jensen.” He called, trying to catch to short haired man’s attention from where he was whimpering needily into Jared’s neck and leaving little kitten licks and kisses. “Look at me.” He pulled his fingers free and sat up between Jensen’s legs.  
Once Jensen managed to turn dark green eyes towards him, Misha smiled and leaned forward. He pressed a hot, searing kiss to Jensen’s lips and slid into his eager hole at the distraction. He felt Jensen tense up beneath him at the sudden fullness and heat, and he felt Jared’s hands move with his to sooth and ease him.  
“We’ve got you, baby.” They whispered into his skin, into his lips, as they waited for him to adjust. Misha waited until the vice like grip around him eased, moving his hands down to Jensen’s hips and holding him as he pulled out slowly, and slide back in.  
Jensen’s pants, whimpers and moans filled the air as Misha rocked slowly in and out of him, shifting his angle a little after a few minutes and grazing his prostrate. With a jerk, and a wild, broken moan, Jensen was wreathing between them, begging for more.  
Misha’s hips snapped back and forth, pounding into Jensen’s tight body as he begged for more, his body sliding up Jared’s chest with each jack hammer of hips. Jensen couldn’t even think straight as he felt a large, hot hand reach down between his and Misha’s body and wrap around his dick. With a gasping shudder, his back was arching and he was grinding his ass back down into Misha’s thrusts, and into Jared’s dick against his back. His head slammed roughly back into Jared’s shoulder and his hands jerked out to grab hold of Misha’s shoulders as his body tensed, relaxed, and unraveled between his two lovers. He felt his orgasm wash through him in minutes, painting his chest with sticky ribbons as Misha continued to thrust into his gasping hole. Heat flooded his insides suddenly, and then he was empty of Misha, whining at the loss.  
He whined as Misha pulled back, and suddenly he was being lifted, and brought down on Jared’s bigger length. His prostrate was pummeled with each hard thrust of powerful hips up into his still clenching body. He wreathed and scrabbled to hold on as he felt Jared’s heat fill him and mingle with Misha’s release. He collapsed boneless across Jared as the younger man pulled free, and cum dribbled down his thighs in thick rivulets.  
He blinked sluggishly, and looked up at Misha as those blue eyes flooded his vision. He felt slick and sweaty and sated, and it was hard to focus on anything but the ache of being well and truly fucked open by these two men.  
“You’re incredible, Jensen. Absolutely breathtaking.” Misha breathed, before blue was closing to slits, and warm, wet lips were plundering his mouth with gentle swipes as hands slid along his thighs.  
When Misha pulled back, Jensen let out a soft sigh, turning his head into Jared’s neck again as his two lovers met besides him for a searing kiss.  
“Jay…” He whispered when they parted. “Misha…” He reached up and wrapped his arms around Misha, pulling him down on top of him. “Love you.”  
Misha pressed a gentle kiss to his chest over his heart, lacing his fingers with Jared’s on top of Jensen’s chest. “Love you too, Jen.” He whispered, hearing Jared’s voice echo the words against Jensen’s forehead. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Jensen fall into a sated sleep still leaning against Jared. He smirked, wrapping around the two bodies below him and looking up at Jared who didn’t seem to mind the heat or the extra weight. He met Misha’s gaze and threw a broad, dimpled smile down as him as his fingers reached up to brush sweaty hair from the blue eyed man’s face.  
“Mmm. Can’t wait to see how round two turns out.” He purred, nuzzling into Jensen’s neck.  
Misha chuckled, sitting up a little to look down at Jensen’s body. Besides the healing scars and yellowed bruises from those monsters, he was painted in softer red marks across his shoulders and thighs, and Misha couldn’t help but chuckle to see the overlapping bruises forming on Jensen’s hips from where Jared’s and his own hands had mingled in their passion to claim the green eyed beauty.  
“Oh, I’ve already got some ideas.” He winked, sliding down Jensen’s body, lapping the salty cum off his still spread legs as he wiggled his brows at Jared.  
Jensen woke from the slight doze he’d fallen into with a whimpering moan, body still singing with pleasure from his orgasm not minutes ago. He opened his eyes and focused on Misha’s blue eyes between his legs, hands spreading his ass cheeks open as he shifted Jensen’s weight up Jared’s chest. In seconds, he has his mouth pressing into Jensen’s dripping wet hole, cleaning him out with deft strokes of his tongue.  
Jensen moaned helplessly, feeling heat coil low in his belly. He didn’t think he’d come back around so quickly before in his life, but he was half hard already, and getting stiffer as he felt Jared’s big hands roll down his sides, slide under his body, grip his ass cheeks and squeeze.  
“You guys are going to be the death of me.” He panted, holding on to the bedspread for dear life as he felt Jared’s lips press into the hollow of his neck and suck.  
“That’s just the start.” Misha promised, giving Jared a look suddenly, grabbing Jensen’s hips, and flipping him so he was tumbling down into Jared’s arms again, facing him now.  
Jensen gasped, startled, feelings his thighs burn a little as they spread of Jared’s hips, their erections pressing together. At this point he didn’t know who’s hands were holding his ass cheeks open, and he really couldn’t focus on figuring it out as his lips were claimed by Jared’s, and Misha’s hot tongue dipped back into his hole.  
Jared ravaged Jensen’s mewling mouth, tongue sliding wetly over teeth and memorizing the taste of his mouth over and over. He could never get enough of him. He let out an appreciative moan into Jensen’s mouth as his hands came up and gripped his shoulders hard, one of his big hands sliding into Jared’s long hair not too soon later, and holding on tight.  
Jensen pulled back from their kiss with a mewling cry, throwing a look over his shoulder at Misha. His previous curiosity of whose hands were where was filled as he recognized the darker skin of Jared spread his cheeks of Misha as one of the blue eyed’s hand was now pressing into his hole in short little bursts of one finger up to the knuckle, as his other hand massaged Jared’s balls so he wasn’t left out.  
Misha smirked up at the little glare Jensen gave him, knowing he wanted, needed, more than he was giving. He couldn’t help but be a bit playful as he teased them, though. He winked up at Jensen and shoved Jensen’s hips forward and up, suddenly, grabbing Jared’s dick as it gained freedom. He pumped Jared’s length a few times, with quick jerks of his wrist, before grabbing on to one of Jensen’s already bruised hips, and guiding him back down onto Jared’s length.  
Dual moans met his ears, and Misha grinned in delight, encouraging Jared to take control as he pulled back and moved to the side, watching the way Jensen’s face distorted in pleasure as Jared filled him up. He leaned back, into cool sheets and pillows, and wrapped his fingers around his dick, pumping it slowly as he watched Jensen grind back onto Jared’s dick.  
He couldn’t help but laugh, softly, sliding his free hand along Jensen’s straining arms where they were digging into Jared’s shoulders for support. “Ride um, cowboys.”  
Jensen let out a broken laugh, throwing his head back on a deep, desperate moan as Jared thrust up into him hard, pummeling his prostate directly. “A-ah….fuck you’re huge.” Jensen panted, body coated in a layer of sweat that made all the deep lines of his regained muscles pop, his arms thick columns of muscles that led into strong, rolling shoulders that made Misha’s breath catch. He remembered watching that scene with Jensen in the Impala with the girl that played Anna. The sight of those muscles dancing under warm sun kissed, freckled skin had been a fantasy of his, and now here he was watching Jensen fuck himself open on Jared’s weeping prick.  
He spread his legs wide, eyes never leaving the sight of his two lovers, as he slid his free hand down his chest, past his other hand working on his dick, and to his ass. He pressed in a dry finger, and shuddered as he felt Jensen’s eyes on him. He almost had to look away when he saw the teasing glint in Jensen’s eyes and watched him arch, move his hands lower on Jared’s body, and grind his hips down low and dirty into Jared.  
Hearing Jared’s hitched breath was too much, and he had to look away, flopping over onto his back as he arched his own back, scissoring two fingers into his hole as his orgasm built. He closed his eyes, and swore under his breath.  
He heard the rustling sound of the sheets moving, and had to open his eyes, see what was going on, curiosity getting the better of him. He let out a gasp when he saw Jensen climbing off Jared’s lap and sliding in between Misha’s legs, pressing a lube slick finger into his body between Misha’s own fingers.  
His eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a low moan as Jensen’s lips pressed into the hollow of his hip, sucking a mark their quick and dirty before he was pulling Misha’s hand off his dick, jerking Misha’s hand out of his ass, and sliding up over his torso like a snake.  
Misha’s eyes opened, and he stared into green as he felt Jensen slot in against his hips. A smirk twinkled in Jensen’s eyes, before he was leaning down, plundering Misha’s mouth, and sliding into Misha’s body with a quick, sharp thrust.  
He moaned low as he realized Jensen was slicked up, and he knew then Jared had been a part of this as he felt the bed dip behind Jensen’s weight, and felt Jensen’s body jerk forward into his with more weight behind it.  
He reached up, holding on to Jensen’s hips, slotting his fingers in next to Jared’s with a low moan. He took control of the kiss between them, as Jared set the pace for all of them with his hard, quick thrusts that rocked Jensen between them, and pressed Jensen in deep to Misha’s own body.  
His orgasm built fast at the add stimulation, and soon he was falling apart beneath Jensen, hips jerking up to take him in all the way, legs wrapping up around Jensen and Jared, pulling them into him as he felt Jensen tensing, gasp, and filling him as his body trembled between the dual stimulation of Jared’s thick length pressing into him and Misha’s body milking him dry. His teeth sank into Misha’s shoulder, and he shook all over with the waves of pleasure rushing through him again.  
He let out a deep throated moan, throwing his head back as he felt Jared painting his insides for the second time that night. “Shit.” Jensen gasped, body feeling weak all over. When he felt Jared’s release finish washing through him, he couldn’t help but laugh softly into Misha’s now bruised neck, kissing the sore spot he’d bitten in to during his release. “I should have been doing this for physical therapy.”  
Jared chuckled softly, pressing a searing kiss into his back, and down his spine as he slid out of Jensen with a wet pop. He slumped over besides Misha, and wrapped an arm around Jensen as he slid free of Misha’s body. He pressed up along the length of Jensen’s back and reached for Misha to come closer as exhaustion hit them all hard.  
Misha nearly purred as he curled into Jensen’s arms, wrapping his legs with his lovers and gripping Jared’s back to keep him pressed in close. “I guess we should sleep….” He said with a little yawn into Jensen’s chest, nibbling the collar bone when he felt Jensen’s tickled response. “Gonna need our energy for round three.”  
Jensen let out a soft, deep laugh, holding Misha close as he closed his eyes and buried his face in the other’s hair. He’d certainly got what he’d wanted, and more. He’d never felt so loved and cared for in his life, and the warm heat surround him made him feel safe and protected. He didn’t know how he’d ended up so lucky, but he was glad he was. He had both his beloved friends in his arms, and by his side, and he already knew they’d be with him through thick and thin. He couldn’t feel more blessed, and he fell into an easy sleep surrounded by his best friends and lovers, sending a silent thanks to Sam, Dean, and Castiel for their help.


End file.
